El Dragon, Luz y Oscuridad
by Ferjahir
Summary: Po decide entrenar para conseguir un cuerpo diferente. Una loba regresa al valle para cumplir una antigua promesa con el panda pero tigresa al tener sentimientos hacia éste, se lo impedirá. El destino ya tiene al dragón, ahora es tiempo de buscar a la luz y oscuridad para que juntos unan fuerzas y detengan el peligro que se aproxima. Contiene partes de KFP 3.
1. Prologo

**_Buenas a todos chicos y chicas ñ_ñ/ Al leer tantas historias sobre Kung fu Panda en fanfiction y sobre todo de TiPo (que por cierto me encariñe con esta pareja) me anime a crear esta historia que con el paso del tiempo tendrá congruencia de poco en poco hasta tener forma. Soy nuevo en esto así que disculpen mis errores de ortografía y problemas de redactar, con el paso del tiempo lograre mejorar._**

 ** _Sin mas preámbulos...que comience el prologo ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Prologo._**

 _El valle de la paz; un lugar tranquilo y prospero , lleno de animales de diferentes razas. En él se encuentra el legendario palacio de jade en donde entrenan los mejores maestros de toda china. Lleno de vida y alegría , también se encuentra un peculiar restaurante y afuera de el se encontraba su peculiar dueño y su futuro heredero..._

-Pequeño Po- Decía un ganso no muy viejo que tenía encima de su cabeza un sombrero de un tazón lleno de fideos -Regresa al trabajo y deja a tu pequeña amiga en paz -Hablando de una manera tranquila mandaba a su hijo de regreso al establecimiento, el cual era un restaurante de fideos y al parecer él era el dueño-

Mientras que un pequeño pero gordinflón panda que también poseía un delantal igual que el ganso que al parecer era su padre. Hablaba con su amiga dando la espalda y ignorando por completo a éste.

-"Cuando seamos adultos…te convertirás en mi esposa" – levantando la mano hacia el cielo y en pose de victoria-

-Po- Volvía hablar el viejo ganso.

¡Y cuando me veas seré un gran maestro de Kung fu! – Gritaba un pequeño panda de ojos color jade de alrededor de 10 años -

-¡Po!- Empezaba a desesperarse el ave.

-¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? - Con una sonrisa, de rodillas y dando su mano preguntaba el panda a su acompañante.

-¡Zas!- un tremendo golpe recibió el pequeño panda en su cabeza del cucharon legendario que usa su padre y fue dado por éste mismo.

-¡Po! ¡Te estoy encargando que vayas ayudarme al trabajo y atiendas a los clientes! - El ganso se encontraba enojado con su hijo por no acatar sus ordenes.

-¡Papa! , no ves que estoy hablando con ella ya que se esta despidiendo porque se va del valle de la paz para ir a entrenar al legendario palacio de oro donde varios de los mejores maestros de China han salido de ahí - Respondía el pequeño panda mientras que dejaba salir unas pequeñas lagrimas por el tremendo golpe de su padre.

-Lo entendería si no fuera que ya llevas hablando con ella... ¡2 horas! y apenas te estas despidiendo- Respondía el ave.

-Lo se- Contestaba el pequeño panda y se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas de su rostro.

-¿y que es eso de que te vas a casar con ella si apenas eres un niñato? - decía el ganso mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Déjame en paz ya que es un compromiso que le propuse a ella- Respondía Po mientras señalaba a su compañera - Y lo cumpliré una vez que haga mi sueño realidad... Ser un grandioso maestro de kung fu.

-si, si , lo que sea mientras tanto... - Agarrando uno de los brazos al pequeño osezno y arrastrándolo con todas sus fuerzas adentro del establecimiento- tu eres mi hijo y tendrás que heredar este restaurante y por ello te dedicaras a él con el alma como lo hice yo y tu abuelo.

-Lo se y lo tengo entendido - contestaba el pequeño panda aunque sus palabras no se oían del todo confiables -

-Adiós y cuídate pequeña - Se despedía el señor Ping - Ten cuidado y cuando regreses no olvides de traerme un recuerdo- Guiñaba el ojo hacia la amiga de Po.

-Adiós... y no olvides la promesa...- Con aires de tristeza y con su único brazo libre que tenia se despedía el pequeño de su querida amiga...

Una pequeña loba de su misma edad. Ella era una hermosa niña con el pelaje blanco como la nieve y de ojos negros como la noche. La pequeña lloraba lágrimas de alegría al haber escuchado las palabras de su amigo : "Cuando seamos adultos…te convertirás en mi esposa". Despidiéndose con su mano y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, gritaba:

¡POR SUPUESTO!

 ** _15 años_ _después_**

-¡PUM!- se escuchaba un tremendo golpe en el piso.

\- ¡Auch! – Gritaba una chica mientras se sobaba su frente en donde se dio el estruendoso golpe – Otra vez me caí de la cama , pero en realidad que tonta soy... hahaha– en vez de molestarse, reía a carcajadas por la tonta caída que había tenido.

Ella sonreía de una manera alegre mientras se levantaba revelando a una ya madura y hermosa chica que vestía un pantalón de seda morado y una camiseta tradicional China del mismo color con mangas que le llegaban a los antebrazos con dibujos plateados en el pecho que asemejaban flores, en su cintura tenia una cinta larga y zapatos puntiagudos de color negro como sus ojos. Ella se encontraba en su habitación que era pequeña pero linda , de paredes blancas y un hermoso dibujo de un majestuoso lobo negro que ocupaba todas sus paredes (exceptuando la entrada hacia ella).

-Otra vez tuve ese lindo sueño- Cerraba sus ojos y tocaba su pecho con sus 2 brazos seguido de pronunciar unas palabras que venían directo de su corazón- te extraño mi panda...pero no te preocupes ya que la promesa de hace tanto tiempo por fin sera cumplida -

Tomo sus cosas y miro a su alrededor para ver que su habitación estuviera limpia y en orden para proseguir a salir de ella. Una vez estando afuera toco las habitaciones que tenia a su alrededor. De ellas salieron distintos animales , los cuales eran los maestros del palacio. Ella se despidió diciéndole a cada uno de ellos "Gracias" y un "nos veremos pronto" , ellos también respondían con un "Cuídate" y "me saludas al guerrero dragón". Una vez afuera del palacio y con una sonrisa prosiguió a correr a cuatro patas hacia su destino...

-Ella tendrá un destino al ayudar al guerrero dragón como la "guerrera de la oscuridad" ahora solo falta saber quien sera el "guerrero de la luz" para salvar a toda China del caos que se aproxima y solamente ellos podrán detenerlo- Decía el gran maestro del palacio a todos los demás mientras veían como se despedía su guerrera mas fuerte...

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo jeje , dejen sus reviews que tal les pareció. Yo se que la historia va lenta y fue muy corto el prologo pero pronto empezare a publicar los demás capítulos los cuales serán mas largos.**

 **Nota: La loba ya tiene nombre y sera puesto en los siguientes episodios. Para que sepan , ella no sera la protagonista...en esta historia se enfocara sobre todo en Po pero quise poner todo el prologo señalando a ella para que poco a poco la vayan conociendo. Para los fanáticos de TiPo sabrán que esta historia tendrá ese toque pero la Loba también tendrá su papel muy importante. Saludos y hasta luego ;)**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1- "Comienza otra gran aventura"**

 _1 año después de la derrota de Kai_

El maestro Shifu ya no se encuentra en el Palacio de jade. Desde que se retiro de maestro del palacio hace 1 año, no significaba que se retiraba permanentemente de su maestría. Ahora él viaja por toda China en busca de pequeños pueblos y aldeas dominadas por diminutos grupos de criminales para eliminar todo el rastro de ellos. El maestro al ver la seguridad del valle de la paz al vencer al temible villano Kai decidió hacer este recorrido en vez de quedarse meditando en el palacio de jade. Aun así , el panda rojo regresaba de vez en cuando para ver como progresan sus ex-alumnos.

Tampoco el guerrero dragón se encontraba en el valle. Desde la terrible batalla contra Kai en la cual él solo pudo ganar gracias a su Chi y no por sus habilidades físicas, se dio cuenta de algo; algún día regresaran villanos muchos mas fuertes con increíbles cuerpos y energías mas poderosas. Ahora nuestro héroe se encuentra entrenando en el valle de los pandas enseñando poco a poco a cada uno de ellos el arte del Chi y del kung fu. Pero eso no es todo... él se propuso como meta algo serio; conseguir un cuerpo mas fuerte. El panda ya no desea ser tener esa increíble barriga, esos brazos y piernas gordas que tanto le han ayudado...al contrario , ahora desea tener un cuerpo mas ágil y robusto para poder pelear con destreza contra esos villanos que en el futuro vendrán y amenazaran todo China.

Antes de partir, dejo al cuidado del palacio de jade a su querida amiga Tigresa. Durante su estancia ahí , hace 1 año, y durante 8 meses él se había convertido en un increíble usuario del Chi, enseñando completamente a los 5 furiosos este arte , logrando por completo las expectativas de maestro a cada uno de ellos. Ahora era un maestro hecho y derecho el cual tenia como objetivo: Hacerse mas fuerte.

 _EL PALACIO DE JADE_

-¡Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis!- Decía en pose de combate una Tigresa del sur de China –Debemos entrenar más duro y con más esfuerzo – En su rostro se notaba algo de sudor.

-Pe..pe…pero Tigresa – Contestaba Mono totalmente cansado - Llevamos 3 horas entrenando sin descanso alguno.

-El primate tiene razón - Respondía Mantis en una situación similar que Mono.

-¡Oye! - Contestaba algo molesto hacia el pequeño insecto - No me digas "primate" ... pequeña mancha verde.

-¡Que dijiste! - Respondía enojado Mantis - ¡Saco de pulgas!.

-¡Moco gigante!- Regresaba Mono.

-Perro sarnoso!- Contestaba el insecto.

-Palo de fideos!- Respondía el Primate.

Tigresa al ver la tonta pelea de los maestros decidió agarrar a Mantis para proseguir a meterlo dentro de la boca de Mono. Todo esto paso al instante , mostrando solamente una luz totalmente amarilla revelando que su Chi había incrementado.

-¡Ya cállense los 2! - gritaba furiosa la maestra - El maestro lleva entrenando ferozmente durante 4 meses en la aldea de los pandas y lo único que ustedes están haciendo es jugar - Todo esto lo decía con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Tigresa - Contestaba Víbora también jadeando del cansancio - Lo sabemos... pero necesitamos descansar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Víbora- Respondía Grulla - Tu también Tigresa , en tu rostro se nota el cansancio excesivo que tienes.

-¡Lo se!- Gritaba a los 4 maestros.

Pero en su cara se mostraba signos de tristeza. Una gran nostalgia se mostraba en sus ojos. Desde que él se fue hace 4 meses , la vida de la maestra resultaba difícil desde ese momento. Todo esto empezó después de la derrota de Lord Shen, ella empezaba a mostrar síntomas de amor hacia el panda pero nunca supo lo que era realmente ese sentimiento. Nunca en su vida experimento ese sentimiento llamado "amor" pero ¿como demonios llego a enamorarse? esa maestra rígida y dura con un gran orgullo y poder...¿como llego a enamorarse esa mujer totalmente radical? ¿y de un tonto, inocente y gordo panda? ... la respuesta era fácil; ese panda era el único que comprendía, entendía y escuchaba completamente a la maestra sin miedo alguno.

Todo cambio completamente al estar esos pétalos en el suelo del valle de los pandas . En ellos yacía el guerrero dragón pero ahora no estaba, no se encontraba y mucho menos se sentía su presencia. Al ver Tigresa esos pétalos sintió una enorme tristeza al no estar su querido panda...se sentía vacía por dentro. Cuando él regreso de la tremenda batalla en el mundo de los espíritus contra el malvado de Kai... ella regreso completamente a la vida descubriendo que sin ese tonto , inocente y gordo panda... su vida no seria igual , dándose por fin cuenta de ese sentimiento llamado "Amor".

-¡Lo se, lo se y lo se! - Mientras se rascaba la nuca y repetía las mismas palabras al no estar el guerrero dragón con ellos- Es solo que...

-¿Es solo que? - Repetía Víbora las palabras de la maestra del estilo del tigre.

-El maestro tiene un objetivo - Decía Tigresa volviendo a recobrar la compostura y su típica actitud.

-¿y cual es ese objetivo? - Preguntaba Mono el cual sostenía a Mantis con una mano completamente lleno de baba.

Po no dijo ninguna palabra de su verdadero objetivo el cual era fortalecer su cuerpo a ninguno de sus compañeros incluso Tigresa. Las únicas palabras que le dijo a cada uno de ellos , fueron : "Nos volveremos a ver en 4 meses. Me iré al valle de los pandas a entrenar a los de mi raza para que nos ayuden en el futuro. Mientras tanto les dejare al cuidado el palacio de jade. Tigresa los guiara y juntos protegerán el valle de la paz. Cuídense y nos vemos, amigos" todo esto dicho con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Verán - Decía Tigresa completamente seria- yo tampoco tengo la respuesta.

-¿Entonces porque entrenamos hasta el cansancio? - Preguntaba Mantis totalmente lleno de baba -¿porque nos esforzamos hasta el cansancio?.

-Solo sabemos que fue a entrenar a todos los demás pandas - Contestaba la maestra.

-¿y? - Dudaba Grulla - eso no responde las preguntas de Mantis.

-Eso significa que él se esta volviendo mas fuerte y por ende nosotros también - Respondía con total firmeza la maestra del estilo del tigre -¡Así que basta de tantas preguntas y sigan con el entrenami...

No pudo terminar aquella ultima palabra que estaba a punto de salir de su boca. Todo fue porque de las puertas del palacio se abrieron de golpe lo cual puso en alerta a todos los maestros. Y por la culpa de que estaba anocheciendo , de la entrada salio una sombra de una figura femenina.

-¡¿Quien eres?!- Pregunta exaltada Tigresa - ¡¿Y que haces aquí?!

Con cada paso que daba se mostraba poco a poco su figura , revelando una loba blanca de la misma edad que ellos y una vestimenta parecida a la de la maestra Tigresa, solo que esta era de colores mas oscuros.

-Hola a todos - Mientras caminaba lentamente y saludaba a todos con una bella sonrisa- ¿Se encuentra el guerrero dragón? - Preguntaba la loba - Mi nombre es Lixue - y señalando su pecho con su pulgar izquierdo - Lo busca su futura esposa.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Aquí termina el capitulo 2 de esta peculiar historia... 2 capítulos en un día e subido hoy (uno de ellos a las 3 am xD) por lo que me tomare un pequeño descanso. Dejen sus reviews ya sean criticas positivas o negativas , cualquiera las aceptare con gusto. Un saludo y nos leemos a la próxima ;)**

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES:

 **AlienHeart1915:** _Gracias. Intentare hacer la historia lo mejor posible ;)_

 **KM:** _Hahaha yo tambien soy fan del TiPo. También te mando un saludo muy grande de mi parte ñ_ñ_

 **The Lone Wolf 117:** _Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Aprecio mucho tus palabras :3_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - "Impactados"**

 _ALDEA DE LOS PANDAS - Hace 3 __días_

\- fiuuuu... – Suspiraba un Panda totalmente sudado en la cima de una montaña mientras bajaba una gran roca de sus brazos - Creo que ya pasaron los 4 meses... es hora de regresar a casa - Sonríe mientras mira la puesta del sol - Espero que todos estén bien.

Aunque solamente pasaron 4 meses, él siente que pasaron años por el gran cambio que obtuvo. El panda de un momento a otro empezó a recordar a todos sus amigos en las situaciones mas ridículas que involucraba a el mismo.

\- Ya quiero volver a ver aquel insecto escurridizo al que siempre aplastaba y dejaba como una mancha verde- El oso empezó a reír.

\- O aquel ave con patas de palo que muy apenas podía cargarme cuando me alzaba por los aires - Empezó a reír mas fuerte.

\- También aquella serpiente que me salvaba cada vez que me caía de un precipicio y estiraba su cuerpo entero a no mas poder - Ahora reía a carcajadas.

\- Y aquel primate al cual siempre robaba a escondidas sus galletas por el gran apetito que yo tenia todos los días por las mañanas - su risa fue tal que empezó a limpiarse los ojos de pequeñas lagrimas que expulsaba.

\- ¡Hahahaha!- El panda reía sin parar durante un momento. No podía contener sus enormes carcajadas al recordar todos esos momentos vergonzosos con los maestros.

\- Y aquella Tigresa... - Inmediatamente detuvo su risa al recordar a la maestra del estilo del tigre.

Cambio su expresión a seria y miro su cuerpo entero; piernas, brazos y aquel lugar donde anteriormente había una enorme barriga y ahora... ahora ya no se encontraba aquella grasa . Ese exceso de músculos que siempre le ayudaron contra aquellos increíbles villanos del pasado pero a fin de cuentas le causaba un gran problema en su vida diaria. Es cierto, el siempre amo su anterior físico, ese enorme apetito que tenia y esa increíble barriga que le protegía de poderosos golpes. Pero ahora el ya cambio ... él cambio para ser; mas fuerte. Ahora todo esa corpulencia se fue... ahora eran músculos rígidos y una gran robustez , todo gracias a ese extremo entrenamiento de 4 meses. Aunque aun conservaba una pequeña parte de aquella grasa pero era poco notable.

Miro de nuevo hacia la puesta del sol. En el reflejo que daba la hermosa estrella, vio la cara sonriente de Tigresa que él siempre llego a forjar en su hermoso rostro.

\- Y Aquella hermosa felina... - El panda decía todas estas palabras con una gran sonrisa - mi máximo ídolo, mi maestra favorita, la figura que me enseño el arte del kung fu - y cruzando los brazos , y manteniendo su enorme sonrisa , procedió a decir las siguientes palabras:

 _-La chica de la cual...me enamore-_

 _PALACIO DE JADE - Actualidad_

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Preguntaban totalmente impresionados los maestros.

Todos no podían creerlo. Los ojos los tenían completamente fuera de su lugar y cada uno de ellos tenía la boca tan abierta que su quijada llegaba hasta el suelo, inclusive Grulla tenia el pico abierto a mas no poder. Excepto cierta felina que se quedo totalmente callada y con una mirada perdida al suelo recordaba sin parar aquellas palabras - "Lo busca su futura esposa"... ¿como una chica de la nada entro al palacio y se atrevió a decir tales palabras?.

\- ¡¿Q-q-q-que dijiste?! - Preguntaba Mono totalmente desconcentrado.

\- ¡¿Tu?! - Preguntaba exaltado Mantis - ¿Su futura esposa?

\- ¡Si!- Contestaba Lixue con cierta emoción en su respuesta.

Víbora se encontraba un poco mas tranquila que todos los machos. Desde que Po venció a Tai lung para salvar al Valle de la paz , derrocar a Shen para salvar a toda China y por ultimo a Kai para volver a proteger a todos, el panda había conseguido muchas fans en todo el Valle y una que otra estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él. Víbora estaba acostumbrada a ver a todas esas acosadoras y por ende no se le hacia raro que llegara una que otra loca al palacio a preguntar por Po. La encargada de expulsar a todas estas locas fans era la mismísima Tigresa completamente furiosa , lo cual hacia honor a su apodo.

\- Primero que nada... - Decía Víbora ya un poco calmada - ¿habías dicho que te llamabas Lixue?

\- Correcto, mi nombre es Lixue - Respondía la loba mientras estiraba los músculos.

Todos los machos la vieron de pies a cabeza mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas, al parecer se encontraba cansada de todos sus músculos por el largo viaje que realizo. Todos quitaron su caras impactadas y se dieron cuenta de la gran belleza que poseía aquella loba... era hermosa; poseía un pelaje blanco como la nieve , ojos grandes y negros como la noche , ademas de un cuerpo perfecto, desde un busto notable hasta caderas provocativas. Ella poseía una vestimenta semejante a la antigua de la maestra Tigresa, solo que esta era de colores violetas.

\- ¿Y que haces aquí? - Volvía preguntar Víbora.

\- Vengo a cumplir una antigua promesa con Po- Respondía Lixue - Y esa es...casarme con él - Decía algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo fue esa promesa? - Seguía cuestionando la serpiente - ¿conoces a Po desde antes?

\- Lo conozco desde hace 15 años, tiempo en el cual se creo nuestra promesa y desde ese entonces no lo he vuelto a ver - Contestaba con firmeza , volviendo a impresionar a los maestros por su respuesta.

\- Así que eres una amiga de la infancia de Po - Afirmaba Mantis algo impresionado mientras se limpiaba la baba de Mono.

\- Entiendo - Hablaba Víbora - ¿Y como fue el origen de aquel comprom...

\- ¿Y de donde vienes? - Interrumpía Grulla embobado por la belleza de Lixue.

\- Del palacio de Oro - Respondía la loba terminando sus estiramientos.

\- ¡¿Vienes del legendario palacio de oro?! - Volvía preguntar totalmente sorprendido el ave - ¿Entonces eres una maestra?

\- ¡Wow! - Decía Mono totalmente embobado - Entonces , ¿vienes de uno de los 3 legendarios palacios de toda China?

\- Están en lo correcto - Responde Lixue con una pequeña sonrisa - E recorrido un largo viaje para llegar hasta acá - Reafirmando.

La loba procedió a mirar a cada uno de los maestros y después forjo una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Ustedes son los 5 furiosos? - Preguntaba con algo de emoción en sus palabras.

\- Si, mi lady - Contestaba Mantis de una manera caballerosa ya totalmente limpio de la baba de Mono - ¿Porque necesita saber eso mi bella dama?

-¡Oye! - Hablaban los 2 machos restantes a la vez - ¡No le hables así! - Estaban celosos de las palabras del insecto.

\- ¡Genial! Desde que se hicieron famosos ... - Respondía con emoción la loba mientras brillaban sus ojos - Yo los quería conocer, ustedes son los mejores maestros de toda China... ¡sus hazañas se escuchan en todos los rincones del país!.

\- ¡Muchas gracias señorita! - Gritaban los 3 machos con un leve sonrojeo en sus rostros.

\- ¿Y Po? - Ahora el turno de Lixue para preguntar - Donde se encuent...

\- Lixue - Interrumpiendo y hablando de nuevo Víbora - Disculpa por interrumpirte pero por culpa de estos machos, no pude realizar mi anterior pregunta.

\- Vale, ¿Cual era tu pregunta? - Contestaba Lixue de una manera atenta.

\- ¿Y como fue el origen de aquel compromiso o promesa? - Preguntaba la serpiente - ¿Porque regresas hasta ahora después de 15 años?

Todos pusieron atención, querían saber la razón del porque una bella chica , deseaba casarse con un panda gordo. Querían saber el origen de la promesa y también porque estuvieron 15 años distanciados el uno del otro. En ese entonces eran unos niños y les intrigaba la idea de que paso por la mente de Po al hacer ese juramento.

\- Verán - Empezando a sonrojarse - Cuando nosotros fuimos niños... eramos inseparables. A pesar de ser un tontito, ingenuo y un tragón panda, era un increíble niño. El siempre me protegía de otros niñ...

\- Basta... - Con ojos que daban miedo a cualquiera, interrumpe bruscamente una felina - No me interesa tu pasado con Po, ni mucho menos esa promesa - Hablaba la maestra del estilo del tigre manteniendo esos ojos que difundían miedo a los 4 furiosos restantes.

\- ¡Wow! - Sorprendida y ignorando por completo los comentarios de Tigresa - Tu eres la legendaria líder de los 5 furiosos... ¡la maestra tigresa! - Con un increíble furor hablaba Luxie - ¿Porque no habías hablado antes? - Preguntaba de una manera despreocupada.

Tigresa se encontraba completamente furiosa. Apretaba sus colmillos tanto que sus encías le dolían. Caminaba lentamente expulsando un aura oscura y colocándose frente a frente de la loba, mirándola fijamente a los ojos , y ignorando por completo la presencia de los demás furiosos, procedió a decir las siguientes palabras:

 _-Tu no te casaras con mi... panda-_

* * *

 **Hola o.0/ , Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiente esta historia. Ustedes son los que me motiva a seguirla escribiendo. Dejen sus reviews de que tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy ;) . Les mando un gran saludos y nos vemos hasta la próxima :3**

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES:

 **LeoNurarihyon:** _Gracias por tu comentario. Te aseguro que en el futuro se pondrá mas interesante. De echo todavía ni empieza lo principal de la historia lo cual lo dice en el summary; se tiene que elegir a la luz y oscuridad para ayudar a nuestro querido panda. Saludos :3_

 **Guest:** _A mi también me gusta el Po gordito y redondito pero la razón de porque decidí colocarlo totalmente diferente es para darle un toque distinto. Yo sé que hay otros fics con Po´s delgados y musculosos pero tengo planeado hacer algo diferente con mi Po. Saludos :p_

 **The Lone Wolf 117:** _Disculpa por la demora, e aquí el siguiente capitulo ;) ._


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola de nuevo amigos :) , ¿Cómo les va? , espero que bien y que así sea por siempre xD**

 **Disculpen por no poder actualizar en poco tiempo T.T. Mis actualizaciones se llevaran a cabo por tiempo indefinido (mi tiempo se consume en la escuela y el único tiempo libre es para realizar actividades domésticas), Por ende no puedo subir constantemente pero procurare hacerlo lo más pronto posible :3**

 **Ahora de regreso con este fic , el cual va para largo y pretendo hacerlo como mi historia principal de Kung fu panda. Gracias a todos los que me siguen y me apoyan a seguir este fic.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, que comience el capítulo ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – "Luchar por lo que quiero"**

 **l**

 _EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – Hace una semana_

En un lugar desolado y oscuro, se encuentra una enorme cueva de aspecto aterrador. La entrada era vigilada por toros increíblemente musculosos, que poseían una poderosa armadura y cara de pocos amigos. Adentro de la gruta era lujosa y llena de muebles elegantes en la cual se podrían encontrar distintos tipos de animales, todos criminales famosos.

En el fondo de la cueva yacía una puerta que prohibía el paso a cualquiera. Adentro se encontraba un altar sombrío, lleno de cadáveres de antiguos guerreros. En ese lugar, había 3 sujetos vestidos con gabardinas negras y capucha, la cual protegían sus rostros. Los tipos se encontraban de rodillas mientras hablaban con lo que parece ser su amo.

\- Por fin estamos listos, mi señor - Hablaba un sujeto que al parecer era el líder de los tipos. Coloca su mano derecha en su pecho y la otra en su espalda - Usted solo proceda a dar la orden.

\- Esperen - Respondía una sombra de alguien sentado en un trono rojo rodeado de cadáveres – Todavía falta algo más para llevar a cabo mi plan - Hablaba con una voz tétrica y espeluznante.

\- Comprendemos - Volvía hablar el encapuchado - ¿Que desea mi señor?

\- Necesito que junten de nuevo el Chi de los mejores maestros de China - Contestaba la sombra con el mismo tono oscuro – El bastardo de Kai logro conseguir el poder de varios maestros... pero no eran por lejos los mejores.

\- ¿Exactamente quiénes son ellos? – Cuestiona el sujeto.

\- Verán, en China hay maestros escondidos e idolatrados por poseer un increíble Chi y son considerados por el consejo de maestros como los "Protectores" - Respondía la sombra - Y así como ustedes, ellos tienen un poder especial que los hace ser únicos.

\- ¿Cómo conseguirá el poder de ellos? mi señor – Respondía el encapuchado – Solamente Kai podía robar el Chi de los maestros por ser un espíritu.

\- De eso no se preocupen… lo único que harán es traer sus cuerpos vivos hacia mí – Los ojos de la sombra brillaron – Escucharon… dije "vivos" – Recalcando la palabra – Yo haré el resto…

\- ¡Entendido! – Contesta el sujeto y procede a levantarse junto los otros 2 – Los traeremos inconscientes para evitar problemas.

\- Les proporcionare información de cada uno de ellos – Aclara la sombra.

Se levanta de su trono mostrando un majestuoso león algo viejo. Poseía ojos rasgados de color rojo, grandes colmillos, melena rojiza con pocas canas en ella, además de una pequeña barba. Llevaba únicamente de vestimenta un pantalón negro, vendas en los brazos y botas cafés, no tenía una prenda superior por lo que rebelaba una poderosa musculatura llena de cicatrices, una de ellas ocupaba gran parte de su pecho en forma vertical, lo que sin duda caracterizaba este personaje.

Después de aportar toda la información que se sabía al respecto, los sujetos proceden a salir de la cueva para llevar a cabo su misión. Pero antes de partir, son detenidos nuevamente por el León.

– Deben saber que al final quiero los peces grandes – Cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿Y quiénes son ellos? – Dudaba el encapuchado - ¿A quiénes debemos dejar al último?

\- A los elegidos del yin y yang… y el bastardo guerrero dragón –

Después de decir estas palabras, los misteriosos sujetos proceden a retirarse del lugar mientras que en la cueva seguía el león, volviendo a sentarse en su trono.

\- ¡Grahahaha! – Reía con una peculiar risa - Por fin después de tanto tiempo… conseguiré el poder absoluto.

De la nada, y de su mano, invoca una lanza de un material extraño. La cuchilla estaba hecha de jade puro, además de tener 4 pequeños orificios alrededor de ella, mientras que el asta era plateada. Lo que resaltaba en ella no eran los anteriores detalles ya que en el otro extremo, abajo del asta, se hallaba un pequeño dragón negro que sostenía con sus manos un pequeño símbolo del yin y yang.

\- "El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente"… - Forjando una sonrisa macabra – O querido maestro Oogway y tus frases cursis que se quedan en la mente de uno… ¡grahahaha! – Vuelve a reír sínicamente - Desde tu muerte he podido avanzar parte de mi venganza, ahora solo faltan los últimos pasos.

El león vuelve a levantarse de su trono manteniendo aun la lanza, y con ella en mano, procede a levantarla. La punta de la lanza comienza a brillar totalmente de negro, empezando a expulsar pequeños rayos del mismo color, lo que hacía temblar un poco el lugar. El felino vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez sus ojos brillaban de una manera intensa.

\- Serás capaz de oír el aleteo de una mariposa... ver la luz en la más oscura cueva, sentir el movimiento del universo a tu alrededor… "la excelencia de sí mismo" – Su aura se vuelve totalmente negra, dejando solamente visible sus aterradores ojos - Después de más de 500 años…

\- Regresa Qiang…el primer Guerrero Dragón –

 **ll**

 _El PALACIO DE JADE - Actualidad_

Antes los furiosos restantes se encontraban sorprendidos por las palabras de Lixue... ahora estaban totalmente desconcentrados por la respuesta de Tigresa. Nadie podía creer esa respuesta dada por la felina, excepto Víbora (ya que anteriormente sospechaba la actitud de la felina hacia el panda). La serpiente opto por forjar una sonrisa en su rostro por el comentario de su amiga ya que le pareció genial que por fin ella pudiera revelar sus sentimientos a flote. Grulla se desmayó de la impresión. Mono y Mantis volvían a tener sus ojos afuera de sus cuencas oculares y las quijadas al ras del suelo.

\- ¿Tu panda? – Preguntaba de manera confundida Lixue.

\- Si – Respondía Tigresa - ¿O no escuchaste bien? Lobita.

\- … - Cambio su expresión despreocupada a seria - ¿Y tú quién te crees?... Gatita.

Felina y Canina irradiaban una increíble energía de sus cuerpos. Tigresa se encontraba totalmente furiosa mientras que Lixue se hallaba desconcentrada por las palabras de la maestra pero conservando una actitud fría.

\- Creo que esto se va poner algo feo – Hablaba Mono.

\- Pienso lo mismo – Decía Mantis – Una de las peores ofensas hacia Tigresa es decirle gatita.

\- Creo que deberíamos de hacernos un poco hacia atrás chicos – Hablaba Víbora – Creo que aquí habrá una pelea, solo espero que Lixue no salga demasiado lastimada.

\- Deberías de irte – Hablaba Tigresa mientras apretaba sus colmillos - Po no se encuentra ahora mismo en el palacio de jade.

\- ¿Crees que me iré de aquí solo porque tú me lo pides? – Respondía Lixue con ojos fríos – He estado esperando durante 15 largos añ…

\- Una pelea – Interrumpía Tigresa – Una pelea tendremos.

\- Me parece excelente – Contesta Lixue – Desde antes de venir, quería luchar contra la maestra del estilo del tigre porque se decía que era una experta luchadora… ahora me das más razones para derrotarte – Forjando una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

\- Vamos, sígueme – La felina procedió a caminar hacia el salón de entrenamiento.

Lixue caminaba mientras tronaba sus dedos y calentaba los brazos, atrás de ella la seguía Vibora, Mantis y Mono el cual llevaba en su hombro a Grulla que se encontraba desmayado.

Una vez estando en el salón, observaron que no se encontraban los muñecos de madera y ninguna otra trampa que estorbara, incluso la tortuga de jade. Esto se debía a que los ayudantes del palacio se encargaban de darle mantenimiento a cada uno de ellos, dejando libre el espacio central. Ambas se posicionan en un extremo de esta área para continuar a colocarse en pose de combate.

\- Si gano te iras de este lugar y te olvidaras de esa tonta promesa – Hablaba Tigresa con una mirada fría.

\- ¿Y si pierdes? – Respondía Lixue con la misma expresión que su contrincante – ¿Qué harás al respecto?

\- No me opondré al compromiso que tienes con Po – Contesta Tigresa – Claro… primero se tiene que ver , que ese tonto todavía recuerde esa promesa después tanto tiempo.

\- Conociendo a mi panda… no creo que sea capaz de ello – Sonreía Lixue.

\- ¡Grrr!– Gruñía la felina – Regularmente me conservo con mi autocontrol… pero contigo ya no puedo soportarlo más.

\- Creí que la legendaria líder de los 5 furiosos era más educada… - Habla la canina mientras mantiene esa peculiar sonrisa - Debes de saber que no me contendré.

Y en un movimiento rápido, ambas guerreras proceden a correr a cuatro patas para luego chocar sus puños, logrando desbordar una increíble cantidad de Chi.

\- Así que tú también controlas el Chi a otro nivel – Decía Tigresa manteniendo su puño con el de Lixue.

\- Creíste que era débil – Responde la loba – ¡Ja!...esto no es nada.

En un movimiento muy rápido, Lixue logra asestar un poderoso golpe al mentón de Tigresa con su otra mano, logrando alzar unos cuantos metros a la furiosa maestra.

\- ¿Eso no lo viste venir? verdad… gatita – Presumía la loba.

\- Maldita – Murmuraba la felina mientras caía – Veo que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces - Tocando el suelo de nuevo.

A una velocidad increíble se acerca Lixue, colocándose frente a frente de su contrincante.

\- Es un gran error menospreciarme – Asestando una poderosa patada en el abdomen de la maestra del estilo del tigre, mandándola directo hacia la pared para luego darse un estruendoso golpe dañando incluso el muro.

Los furiosos restantes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo… la poderosa maestra Tigresa, a la cual casi nadie podía vencer anteriormente y que gracias al entrenamiento de su Chi con Po, se volvió incluso más fuerte… estaba siendo arrinconada por una peculiar maestra que llego de la nada.

\- No lo puedo creer… - Hablaba con impresión Víbora – Está arrinconando a Tigresa.

\- ¡Wow! – Contestaba Mono embobado – Aparte de hermosa, es extremadamente fuerte.

\- Si, es muy fuerte – Respondía Mantis – Yo tampoco me creo que Lixue tenga tanta fuerza.

Tigresa se separó de la pared logrando estar por segunda vez en el suelo. Estaba más que enojada… furiosa, su mirada irradiaba un enorme temor al que la viera.

\- Creo que esto se pondrá interesante – Decía la felina mientras escupe una gota de sangre – No tendré que contenerme.

\- Espero que uses todo tu poder, si no esto será aburrido – Bostezaba la canina – ¡Ahora si vamos enserio! – Decía con emoción.

\- Espero que el maestro Shifu no me castigue por esto... – Decía tigresa colocándose de nuevo en pose de batalla - Este lugar quedara totalmente destrozado.

 **lll**

 _VALLE DE LA PAZ – Restaurante del señor Ping_

En el lugar ya no había nadie por ser de noche, por lo tanto su peculiar dueño se estaba preparando para cerrar.

\- Ese Po – Hablaba Ping mientras recogía los platos de las mesas – 4 meses con Li Shan y no es capaz de visitar a su papa adoptivo que tantos años lo crío.

Prosiguió a recoger los platos y a dejarlos en el fregadero.

\- Quiero que regrese pronto para poder platicar con él ya que he estado mucho tiempo solo – Decía con tristeza.

El ganso pasó a barrer todo el polvo acumulado en el suelo.

\- Solo espero que se alimente bien – Suspira mientras daba la espalda a la entrada – Y que se mantenga en forma… es lo único que pido.

El señor Ping hablaba con tristeza mientras barría pero en un instante sintió en su hombro una mano grande y pesada, el ganso voltea y lo único que ve es una gran sombra.

\- Si Pa, realmente me he mantenido en forma, créeme realmente en forma… regreso tu hijo más bárbaro que nunca -

* * *

 **A los que comentaron mi anterior One-shot "Un sueño" les agradezco mucho. Dejen sus reviews de que les pareció este capitulo ya que me le puse un poco más de empeño que los demás. Nos vemos hasta la próxima, saludos ;)**

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES:

 **AlienHeart1915:** _Thank you very much for your comment :3 ._ _Espero que este capítulo también te haya parecido genial 'o'/ Saludos._

 **LeoNurarihyon:** _Hahaha... es cierto, ese panda solo le pertenece a Tigresa :v Saludos_

 **Guest:** _Créeme... cuando alguien esta cegado por los celos, no ven las consecuencias que logran, por lo que Tigresa no le importo nada que estuvieran sus amigos presentes._ _Nuestra felina_ _no le tiene compasión a nadie... excepto a nuestro guerrero_ _dragón, por lo que no le va hacer ningún daño. Saludos ñ_ñ_

 **Flame n' Shadows:** _Intentare seguir haciendo lo más interesante la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y saludos ;)_

 **The Lone Wolf 117:** _E aquí el capítulo 3 (aunque en realidad es el 4 pero no cuenta el prólogo xD)_

 _ **Soultern:**_ _Agradezco tus comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. Te mando un gran saludo :p_

 **Jair937:** _Gracias Intentare subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible +.+_

 **PurinNeeChan:** _arigato gozaimashita =). Agradezco tu gran comentario y por seguirme… por cierto ¿Qué idiomas hablas?_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, regreso de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. De verdad les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios positivos que tienen hacia ella y eso de verdad me motiva a seguirla. Como dije anteriormente, mi tiempo libre ya no es el mismo de antes y por ende me es difícil subir un nuevo episodio pero no se preocupen… no la dejare ;)**

 **Tengo planeado hacer este fic algo largo, y por ello todavía estos capítulos son como un inicio, ya que todavía no viene la trama principal la cual es reclutar a los guerreros de luz y oscuridad (los cuales me imagino que ya deben de saber quiénes son xD) para salvar a toda china.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el 4° capítulo de este peculiar fic "El Dragon, Luz Y Oscuridad" ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – "De regreso a casa"**

 **l**

 _PALACIO DE JADE_ _– Sala de entrenamiento_

Tigresa estaba furiosa, Lixue presumía de manera altanera y los demás furiosos se hallaban sorprendidos por la pelea que se está llevando a cabo.

\- Me has cabreado… ¡GRRR! – Gruñía la felina – Terminare esto con un solo movimiento - Procede a correr a toda velocidad y estando frente a frente de Lixue, junta sus brazos para dar el golpe que caracteriza a su estilo de lucha; el golpe de fuego.

La loba esquiva con facilidad el ataque dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, pero lo que no sabía es que el golpe era tan fuerte, que logro crear una intensa corriente de aire y levantar pequeños escombros del suelo.

\- ¡Wow! – Exclamaba Lixue mientras era empujada por la corriente de aire – Si ese golpe me hubiera alcanzado… estuviera en problemas – Habla con cierta emoción.

\- Shhh – Renegaba en silencio Tigresa – Falto poco.

Volvían a chocar sus puños y patadas a una velocidad increíble. La batalla se volvía cada vez más intensa al dar ataques más poderosos por parte de ambas guerreras.

\- Hahaha – Reía Lixue con emoción mientras chocaba sus agiles ataques con Tigresa– ¡Esto es divertido!

\- Estás loca – Responde Tigresa - ¡Lárgate del palacio! – Dando una poderosa patada al rostro de la loba alejándola unos cuantos metros.

\- Eso fue una poderosa patada, pero… - Respondía la loba mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre que salía de su boca - ¡Te demostrare lo que es un verdadero ataque de pierna!

Lixue emanaba mucha cantidad de Chi de su cuerpo pero esta energía era algo diferente. En vez de ser completamente de color dorada, ésta presentaba pequeñas manchas moradas en su aura.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclama Tigresa mostrándose un poco confundida – Se muestra cierto descontrol en tu Chi y ¿Por qué demonios muestra manchas oscuras? – Confundida, preguntaba la felina – ¿Quién eres realmente?

\- Todavía no me presento correctamente, maestra Tigresa… Pero creo que no necesitas saberlo – Respondía Lixue manteniendo su peculiar aura y en ese estado, procede a gritar - ¡Media Luna!

Y en un instante, la loba salto con un giro aéreo para al final asestar una increíble patada con el talón de su pie derecho a la cabeza de la felina. La poderosa patada fue tan rápida y deslumbrante que ni la mismísima Tigresa pudo notar. Al parecer el ataque fue dado por la gran cantidad de Chi acumulado en los pies de Lixue.

\- ¿Qué tal? – Pregunta de manera altanera – ¿Te gusto? – Sonreía a la par que caía al suelo.

Tigresa se mostraba derrotada al estar en el suelo sin tener respuesta alguna, el daño del anterior ataque fue tal que incluso daño al suelo. Los furiosos se mostraban impresionados pero a la vez en sus caras se mostraban signos de preocupación.

\- Tigresa esta lastimada… creo que deberíamos de ayudarla – Habla Víbora con tono de preocupación – Esa loba resulto ser más fuerte de lo que sospechaba.

\- ¡Si! – Respondían a la par Mono y Mantis.

Los furiosos estaban punto de correr para salvar a su querida amiga y antigua líder, pero fueron detenidos inesperadamente por la felina de manera brusca.

\- ¡Deténganse! – Gritaba furiosa la maestra – Esta es mi batalla y… - Volviendo a levantarse - ¡Yo misma me hare cargo de ella!

Los furiosos acatan sus órdenes y miran con preocupación la pelea.

\- ¿Y qué vas hacer en ese lamentable estado? – Preguntaba engreídamente Lixue.

\- ¿Qué voy hacer? – Respondía Tigresa de manera serena.

Al igual que Lixue, la maestra del estilo del tigre, acumula su Chi en todo su cuerpo para crear una gran aura completamente dorada y con pequeños destellos blancos.

\- ¡Voy hacer esto! – Moviéndose a increíble velocidad para posicionarse enfrente de la loba y juntando sus brazos de nuevo, grita para proceder a dar su ataque definitivo – ¡Golpe de fuego!

El golpe fue directo al abdomen de Lixue, logrando empujarla varios metros. Era incluso más poderoso que el anterior al acumular todo el Chi en sus brazos.

\- Esto es por tu anterior ataque – Decía con satisfacción la felina – Todavía me quedan fuerzas para derrotarte – Forjando una pequeña sonrisa y colocándose de nuevo en pose de batalla.

\- ¡Eso fue genial! – Exclama la canina mientras tocaba su estómago – Eso realmente me dolió – Escupía pequeñas gotas de sangre.

\- Sigamos – Colocándose de nuevo en posición de pelea.

\- ¡Claro! – Responde con emoción Lixue para colocarse una vez más en su pose de combate.

 **ll**

 _VALLE DE LA PAZ_ _– Restaurante del señor Ping_

\- ¡Hijo! – Exclamaba con emoción el ganso.

\- Si pa… soy yo – Respondía Po.

El Oso ya no poseía su antiguo pantalón corto, ahora yacía con su vestimenta del guerrero dragón con excepción de que poseía mangas cortas ya que su traje le quedaba algo grande y por ello tuvo que recortarlas, además, de que su sombrero se sostenía con un listón para mantenerse en su espalda. Su capa dorada le mostraba grandes aires de grandeza, mostrando que él ya era alguien digno de respetar por su título.

El viejo no presto atención al nuevo físico del panda, solamente procedió abrazarlo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Tanto tiempo… ha pasado tanto tiempo – Decía con tristeza el ganso – Porque no habías venido antes.

\- Te dije que me iba durante 4 meses – Respondía Po soltando el abrazo – Y como ves, pues ya estoy aquí – Dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero al ver aquel gesto de su querido hijo, el señor Ping se sobresaltó de manera brusca al no ver aquella barriga que tanto había alimentado.

\- P-P-P-¡Po! – Tartamudeaba el ganso - ¿Dónde está tu panza?

\- Papa – Contestaba Po con seriedad – Tenemos que hablar.

\- P-p-p-p-pero – Volvía a tartamudear.

El señor Ping agarraba cada parte del panda, desde sus brazos fuertes y piernas marcadas, hasta aquel lugar donde antes se hallaba un gran bulto de carne, con el fin de confirmar que su hijo ya no es el mismo de antes.

\- Así que por eso te fuiste todo este tiempo… - Suspiraba el señor ping – Realmente te alejaste para eliminar aquello que te avergonzaba...

\- Esa idea tuya es errónea – Respondía con firmeza el panda – Realmente me fui para entrenar a los de mi especie pero además tenía otro objetivo – Señalaba su estómago con sus 2 manos – Quería cambiar, quería ser diferente papa y sobre todo hacerme más fuerte.

\- Entonces porque no cambiaste desde un principio en el palacio de jade – Decía el ganso con aires de tristeza – Mírate… te fuiste tanto tiempo y lo único que veo es a un panda desnutrido.

\- Pa… - Contesta el panda mirando hacia el suelo – En todo el tiempo que estuve en el palacio, junto con el maestro Shifu y los furiosos… todo aquel entrenamiento que estuviera relacionado con mi cuerpo me lo tomaba a juego – Miraba firmemente a su padre – Decidí que lo mejor era entrenar yo solo en las montañas del valle de los pandas para realizar un entrenamiento extremo sin tener distracción alguna.

\- Ya veo… - Hablo el señor Ping – Perdí a mi gordinflón panda pero tengo la esperanza que sigas siendo el mismo por dentro – Sonreía de una manera alegre.

\- Eso ni lo dudes, Pa – Cruzaba los brazos – Deberíamos recoger todo la basura restante para adentrarnos a nuestro hogar.

\- Si hijo – Decía el ganso volviendo a tener su típica actitud – Una vez adentro me contaras todo lo sucedido y porque decidiste cambiar para tener ese cuerpo desnutrido.

\- Papa – Contesta Po – Tampoco adelgacé tanto, mira – Agarraba su estómago y empezaba a menearlo de arriba hacia abajo – Aun poseo un poco de mi grasa para mantener aunque sea un poco de mi antigua barbaridad – Sonreía.

\- Veo que no has cambiado hijo mío – Contestaba de manera alegre la vieja ave.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, padre e hijo podrían volver a verse para contar sus anécdotas, cocinar unos cuantos platillos para recordar viejas costumbres y tener pequeñas charlas. Po se quitó su vestimenta y procedió a colocarse su antiguo pantalón corto ajustándolo a su cintura con un pequeño listón, además se colocó su delantal, el cual también le quedo algo grande gracias a su nueva complexión.

El panda cocinaba con gusto y alegría junto a su padre para recordar esos viejos tiempos que se fueron perdiendo por culpa de su deber como guerrero dragón.

\- Todavía no puedo creer ese nuevo cambio que te realizaste – Decía el ganso mientras meneaba la sopa – ¿De verdad bajaste de peso para hacerte más fuerte? Tú ya lo eras incluso sin esa nueva apariencia.

\- Si papa – Contesta Po cortando los rábanos – Realmente fue difícil…

\- ¿Fue difícil? – Cuestiona el señor Ping.

\- Tú crees que para mí es fácil tener que contenerse al no poder comer lo que mis amigos pandas tragaban sin parar todos los días – Dejaba caer una pequeña lagrimilla – Incluso mi padre se burlaba al comer cosas deliciosas en mi cara – Procedió echar los cortes de rábano al caldero.

\- ¡Ha! – Exclama el ganso – Eso te pasa por querer desnutrirte.

\- ¡Pa! – Enseñaba sus brazos robustos – Pero valió la pena.

\- Pero ahora no podrás rodar las escaleras como lo hacías anteriormente – Reía la vieja ave – Ahora no podrás evitar tus "peores enemigas".

\- Es cierto, pero… - Mostraba sus fuertes piernas – Ahora podré subirlas y bajarlas con normalidad o algo incluso mejor… correrlas – Presumía de manera altanera.

\- Pequeño engreído – Sonreía el señor Ping.

Después de terminar de cocinar para luego comer en la mesa tomando cada quien su respectivo asiento, el señor ping procede hacer una pregunta que hizo incomodar al panda.

\- Hijo, te conozco muy bien… - Comiendo los fideos – Y sé que tú no te propones una meta seria sin propósito alguno.

\- Ya te dije que fue para hacerme más fuerte y evitar mis antiguas carnitas – Sonreía mientras comía de poco en poco para cuidar su nueva alimentación.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Miraba fijamente al rostro de su hijo – Tu hiciste eso también por tu amada…

\- ¿Mi amada? – Empezaba a sudar – ¿De quién estás hablando papa? – Reía sin sentido alguno.

\- Por favor hijo, tú mismo me lo dijiste hace tiempo – Forjando una pequeña sonrisa – ¡La maestra Tigresa!

Hace tiempo, cuando Po apenas empezaba su deber como guerrero dragón y se hospedaba en el palacio de jade, el panda comentaba sin parar todas sus anécdotas de aquel lugar con su padre. Entre sus historias, las más repetitivas y dadas con emoción eran todas aquellas relacionadas con la felina. El señor Ping no dudo por preguntar a su hijo en una ocasión sobre sus sospechas hacia los sentimientos que tenía respecto hacia la maestra, logrando un gran sonrojeo y nerviosismo de parte del panda para que después de un gran esfuerzo lograra sacar el "si me gusta" de sus labios y así confirmar de una vez por todas sus sospechas.

\- ¡Pa! – Estaba completamente sonrojado – Eso no es cierto… hahaha – Volvía a reír sin sentido alguno.

\- Po Ping – Hablaba seriamente el ganso – ¿Tu entrenaste tu cuerpo para impresionar a la joven Tigresa, verdad?

\- Como crees papa – Contesta Po – ¿Que te hace pensar eso? – Pregunta con ese sonrojeo en sus mejillas.

\- Me imagino que por lo fuerte que es ella, solamente le gusten los machos rudos y musculosos – Dice la vieja ave – Y veo que por ello te hiciste un cambio drástico.

\- Papa, enserio que eres muy perspicaz – Decía Po ya calmándose un poco – Tienes raz…

La tranquilidad no duro tanto tiempo al sentir el guerrero dragón una descontrolada energía. Po se levanta rápido de su asiento y procedió a salir del restaurante para observar que la energía provenía del palacio de jade.

\- Hijo – Decía agitado el ganso – ¿Porque me ignoraste y saliste rápidamente del restaurante?

\- Pa, creo que ocurren cosas en el palacio – Hablaba Po con seriedad – Creo que tengo que ir rápido.

\- Si Po, ve con cuidado – Respondía el señor Ping.

\- Vale, me voy – Responde el panda y prosigue a correr hacia el palacio.

\- ¡Y no olvides que tenemos que seguir con esa platica! – Gritaba el ganso al ya estar un poco alejado su hijo.

\- ¡S! – Responde con un grito el panda.

 **lll**

 _De regreso al_ _PALACIO DE JADE_

Ha pasado ya 20 minutos desde que empezó la pelea. Las poderosas guerreras habían destruido gran parte de la sala formando grietas en las paredes, daños en el suelo y hasta destrozos de ciertos objetos. Desde el inicio de la batalla, ambas guerreras se daban con todo; poderosos golpes, increíbles energías de Chi desbordando de sus cuerpos, fuertes agarres y lanzamientos, ataques aéreos y rápidos movimientos que se daban por todo el área…era sencillamente una batalla deslumbrante.

\- Chicos – Hablaba Víbora con un tono de preocupación – De verdad creo que deberíamos detenerlas.

\- Ni loco – Responde Mono – Si nos entrometemos en su pelea… nosotros seremos los verdaderos lastimados.

\- Estoy con de acuerdo con el primate – Decía el insecto.

\- Mantis… - Contesta Mono conteniéndose la ira – Este no es el momento de volver a discutir…

\- ¡Amigos! – Exclamaba la serpiente – Enserio, deberíamos de detenerlas… la sala de entrenamiento está hecha un desastre y la energía de esas 2 se está desbordando por todos lados, si siguen así… ¡se van a matar!

Felina y canina se encontraban ya cansadas y lastimadas. Sus cuerpos se hallaban destrozados y débiles, sobre todo Tigresa que fue la que recibió más daño.

\- Aah aah – Jadeaba de cansancio Tigresa – Eres realmente fuerte… – Sonreía aunque en su rostro se mostraban algunas heridas – de verdad eres increíblemente fuerte.

\- Gracias – Respondía Lixue en el mismo estado que su rival – Los rumores eran ciertos – Sonríe – Tu también eres increíble.

En un movimiento rápido, ambas guerreras chocan sus puños al rostro de su contrincante. El golpe fue tan fuerte que estremeció la cara de ambas, y después de ello, se alejan unos cuantos metros.

\- (Creo que debería de terminar esto rápido… mi cuerpo ya no podrá soportar más) – Pensaba la felina mientras su respiración se tornaba más difícil.

\- (En verdad esta chica es genial) – Pensaba Lixue mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción – (Por fin después de tanto tiempo, hay alguien que pueda soportar casi todo mi poder).

Vuelven acercase rápidamente para chocar sus poderosas patadas logrando un gran brillo de energía Chi. Cada vez sus patadas iban más rápido, creando pequeños destellos dorados.

\- Creo que debemos de terminar de una vez por todas este combate – Hablaba seriamente la felina mientras continuaba dando sus agiles patadas.

\- Concuerdo contigo – Responde la canina, contratacando los golpes de su rival.

Las 2 guerreras terminan de dar sus increíbles ataques de pierna y se vuelven alejar unos cuantos metros. Comienzan a cargar sus últimas energías, creando un aura dorada en ambas. En la de Tigresa se veían pequeños destellos blancos, mientras que en la de Lixue se mostraban pequeñas manchas moradas.

\- Vamos allá… - Decía con euforia Lixue.

\- Haber si soportas esto… - Habla con cierta emoción Tigresa.

Y al igual que anteriormente, ambas chicas corren a cuatro patas para colocar sus puños en el rostro de su contrincante. Sus brazos emanaban una energía abrumadora y cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino, seria destrozado… pero esto no se pudo lograr ya que de la nada e instantáneamente aparece Po enfrente de ellas para detener sus poderosos puños con sus 2 manos. Las mira fijamente al rostro para luego inhalar y exhalar, y con una mirada seria pregunta:

\- ¿¡Que demonios está sucediendo aquí!? –

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Sobre la pelea de Tigresa y Lixue, deben de saber que adopte no hacerla muy larga ya que tengo planeado hacer algo con estas 2 chicas en el futuro. Espero hacer de ahora en adelante, mejor detallados todos los combates que se presenten en este fic. Por favor dejen sus reviews de que tal les pareció y nos vemos hasta la próxima ;)**

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES:

 **AlienHeart1915:** _Disculpa por no colocar tanta pelea en el episodio pasado… Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ya que le agregue la esencia de combate que le faltaba al anterior capitulo :D_

 **PurinNeeChan:** _Lamento no haber colocado mucho acción en el anterior episodio… Espero que este capítulo haya eliminado ese pequeño error que cometí. ¡Wow! Eres trilingüe :0_

 **Jair937:** _¡JA! Eso es lo que quiero… dejar intrigados a todos :) *Risa malvada* hahaha…_

 **Guest:** _hahaha, baia, que extenso comentario… Pero ese tipo de comentarios son los que me ayudan a seguir esta historia. No te preocupes, puedes preguntar lo que desees :)_

 **SantoryuSekai:** _¿Portugués? Te he entendido poco pero no te preocupes, intentare actualizar más seguido ;)_

 **StarryNightMusic1315:** _A ver si esa duda que tenías ya se haya contestado con este capítulo. Saludos ñ_ñ_

 **TheLeyendaryDragonWarrior:** _Agradezco enormemente tu comentario… de verdad ese tipo de opiniones hacia mi fic, me ayudan y me motivan a seguirlo. Gracias y ojala esta historia te siga gustando con el gran tiempo que le queda restante 0_0/_

 **The Lone Wolf 117:** _¡Hi! Regreso con el siguiente capítulo de esta peculiar historia =)_

 **Little tigress:** _Bueno, no sé qué decir… tu comentario fue fantástico, enserio has hecho que me anime a tal grado de querer actualizar los capítulos lo más rápido posible (claramente que bien elaborados). A decir verdad, Lixue está en un poco basada en tu personaje Luna de "la reina de corazones" (que por cierto es buena historia). Te mando un gran saludo y prometo hacer mi fic de la mejor manera posible ñ_ñ/_


	6. Capitulo 5

**¡Hello my friends! :l Disculpen la demora en subir el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic. Como ya he dicho varias veces; mi tiempo libre es casi nulo y por ello me es difícil actualizar pronto** **:p**

 **Les mando un gran saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia y de verdad les agradezco mucho para aquellos que dejan su review ya que es lo que me motiva de verdad a continuarla.**

 **Sin mas que decir... que comience el maldito episodio xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – "Bienvenida"**

 **l**

 _PALACIO DE JADE_ _– Sala de entrenamiento_

Todos en la sala se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos, en especial Lixue, ya que se mostraba asombrada que alguien pudiera colocarse a una velocidad de vértigo enfrente de las guerreras y sobre todo, poder detener semejantes golpes que anteriormente estaban a punto de chocar entre ellas mismas.

\- ¡Po! – Gritaba incrédula la felina.

\- ¡Po! – Gritaban al unísono los furiosos restantes y proceden a correr a él para saltar todos juntos y dar un gran abrazo lo cual logra tumbar al panda.

\- Te extrañamos hermano – Habla Mono.

\- Es cierto… - Respondía con una pequeña lagrimilla Mantis – Nos hacías falta tú y… tu comida.

\- ¡Oye! – Exclama un poco molesta Víbora – Eso es lo primero que dices después de no ver por tanto tiempo a nuestro amigo.

\- Es cierto… disculpa – Contesta con sinceridad el insecto – La verdad nos hacías falta.

\- No te preocupes Mantis – Habla Po mientras se levanta del suelo – Yo también los extrañaba – Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Y por tercera ocasión… los furiosos se vuelven a sorprender a no más poder al ver al nuevo Panda. Primero por la llegada de Lixue, luego con las palabras de Tigresa y por ultimo con esto… era el colmo. Todos ellos muestran una reacción algo similar a la que tuvo el señor Ping con su hijo. Pero sin duda alguna, la más asombrada era la felina.

\- ¿Que te paso? – Pregunta Tigresa mostrándose algo impactada – Has bajado algo de peso… ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?

\- Ahh, pues… - Contesta Po con un tono despreocupado – Es una larga historia.

\- Amigo… - Decía Mono con la boca totalmente abierta – ¿Que paso con esa enorme barriga?

\- ¿Q-q-q-que paso? – Habla Grulla el cual antes se encontraba desmayado – ¿De qué me perdí? – Pero el ave, al ver la sala de entrenamiento en lamentable estado y a Po con su nueva apariencia… se vuelve a desmayar.

\- ¿Y ese que trae? – Pregunta Po - ¿Por qué se desmayó?

\- Si vuelve a pasar algo sorprendente en este día… - Habla Mantis mientras toca su corazón – Seguro que me pasa la mismo.

\- Es una larga historia amigo… - Decía Víbora un poco asombrada – Pero en serio… ¿qué te paso?

\- Les cuento todo luego, pero mientras tanto… - Habla el panda para luego cambiar a una expresión totalmente seria – Ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿¡Que paso aquí?! – Pregunta un poco molesto para luego mirar a las guerreras que habían destrozado el lugar.

Po miraba fijamente a Tigresa. La maestra se mostraba totalmente avergonzada por las acciones que había cometido por culpa de sus celos. Mientras que Lixue no podía creer que ese panda era el Po que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás… se veía totalmente diferente. En realidad no era su nuevo físico lo que sorprendía a la loba, sino algo más increíble… el gran liderazgo que había obtenido.

\- ¡Po! – Decía Lixue con totalmente emoción - ¡Que alegría volver a verte después de tanto tiempo!

El panda opto por mirar ahora a la loba, pero sus ojos se mostraban totalmente confundidos.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Pregunta Po manteniéndose todavía algo molesto - ¿Tu eres la responsable de este caos?

Ahora la realmente impactada era la loba, mientras que Tigresa forjaba una pequeña sonrisa de victoria. Los furiosos restantes tampoco podrían creer las palabras de su amigo.

\- No estés bromeando Po – Decía la loba con una pequeña sonrisa – Soy yo, ¡Lixue! – Exclama con orgullo.

\- En realidad no te conozco – Contesta Po con palabras cortantes – Te he preguntado que si tú eras la causante de todo esto.

\- Ella no tiene la culpa – Interrumpe Tigresa – Yo fui quien la reto para luchar en este lugar.

\- Tigresa – Se sorprende el panda - ¿Por qué tú? – Pregunta con algo de decepción.

\- Fue por los cel… - Interrumpe Mono.

\- Fue una pelea para probar el verdadero potencial de Lixue – Interrumpe Tigresa mientras dirige una mirada fulminante al primate logrando asustar a este último.

\- Así que tú también eres una guerrera – Habla Po ya un poco calmado y con un toque de emoción mira a la loba - ¡¿Practicas el Kung fu?!

\- Si… - Responde cabizbaja Lixue.

\- Y eso no es todo… - Habla Mantis – ¡También domina el Chi!

\- ¡Wow! – Exclama el panda recobrando poco a poco su típica actitud.

\- ¡Y pudo hacerle frente a Tigresa! – Decía Víbora.

\- ¿Es cierto eso Tigresa? – Pregunta Po algo inquieto.

\- Efectivamente – Responde la felina con su típica actitud.

\- ¡Eres realmente Bárbara! – Exclama con emoción el panda hacia Lixue – De verdad me has dejado más que sorprendido, que incluso perdí rápidamente el coraje que tenía hace un momento.

\- Gracias… - Responde la loba con un toque de tristeza en sus palabras.

La loba no es tonta. Ella inmediatamente sospechaba que su querido panda había perdido la memoria por alguna extraña razón y esto bloqueara los gratos recuerdos que tenía hacia ella, después de todo es normal que pensara esto porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y la chica solamente lo recordaba porque esa promesa era realmente importante.

\- ¿Porque esa actitud? – Pregunta Po algo preocupado.

\- No… - Contesta Lixue volviendo a forjar su típica sonrisa – No es nada.

\- ¡Así me gusta! – Exclama feliz el panda – Ahora todos ustedes tendrán que encargarse de este desastre para antes de que regrese Shifu.

\- ¿Y porque nosotros tenemos que colaborar? – Pregunta Mono en desacuerdo – Las culpables fueron ellas.

\- Porque ustedes no las detuvieron antes de que lucharan – Responde Po con seriedad.

\- Pero si nos hubiéramos involucrado en esa pelea, estaríamos más que muertos en este momento – Afirma Mantis.

\- Esa respuesta no es válida porque para ello existen las palabras, así que de todas maneras tendrán que ayudarlas – Contesta el panda.

\- ¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto Po? – Pregunta Víbora.

\- Me encargare de hacer una deliciosa sopa de fideos para ustedes y para nuestra invitada – Responde con una pequeña sonrisa – Así que… ¡Manos a la obra!

\- ¡Eso suena genial! – Responden juntos los furiosos al saber que van a probar de nuevo la comida del guerrero dragón.

\- Antes que nada Po – Habla Tigresa – ¿Porque traes puesto el delantal del restaurante de tu padre?

\- Ha, esto – Señala su delantal – Pues vengo de visitarlo y se me olvido mi vestimenta en casa de él.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Lixue recuerda que se había olvidado completamente del padre del panda. La loba recuerda que durante su infancia tenía una buena relación con el señor Ping y este siempre le ofrecía parte de sus platillos por llevar una muy buena amistad con su hijo. Sin duda alguna, lo más importante es que el ave sabía de la promesa y esto podría ayudarla a que Po la recordara.

\- ¿Tu padre es el dueño de un restaurante? – Pregunta fingidamente Lixue.

\- Si, mi papa hace los mejores fideos del valle de la paz – Responde el oso sonriendo orgullosamente.

\- ¿Podrías llevarme con él después de arreglar todo este desastre? – Pregunta un poco sonrojada la canina.

\- ¡Claro! – Contesta con emoción el panda – Pero primero tenemos que curar esas heridas tuyas y las de Tigresa – Acercándose al oído de Lixue - Enserio me has dejado realmente asombrado de que pudieras hacerle enfrente a ella – Estas últimas palabras fueron susurradas.

\- De nuevo… gracias – Responde la loba aún más sonrojada.

\- Además creo que tendremos que ir mañana porque ya es bastante noche – Habla Po – ¿No tienes donde quedarte, verdad?

\- … - Lixue se queda pensando.

\- Fiuuu – Suspiraba el panda – Me lo imaginaba… entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí por hoy – Dando una cálida sonrisa.

Tigresa miraba con un toque de molestia a estos últimos, mientras que los demás furiosos reían en silencio por saber que la felina no la iba tener tan fácil…

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntaba un poco emocionada la loba – ¿No resultare una molestia?

\- En lo absoluto – Contesta Po – ¿Todos están de acuerdo, verdad? – Mirando a sus amigos.

\- ¡Estamos totalmente de acuerdo! – Responden con emoción Mono y Mantis al saber que tendrán con ellos a una hermosa chica, Mientras que Víbora solo adopta por forjar una sonrisa.

\- Ahora nos presentaremos de nuevo – Dice Po seriamente.

\- Yo soy Mono – Responde un poco sonrojado el primate – Es genial tener a una chica hermosa como tú por aquí.

\- Yo soy Mantis, bella dama – Habla de forma caballerosa el insecto – Es un placer tener a alguien tan bella entre nosotros.

\- Yo soy Víbora y el que esta desmayado es Grulla – Dice alegremente la serpiente - ¡Es un gusto!

\- Creo que yo ya no necesito presentación – Contesta Tigresa con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Les agradezco a todos! – Responde felizmente Lixue – Espero no causar un inconveniente.

\- Falto yo – Habla Po de una forma un poco altanera – Soy Ping Po aunque también puedes decirme Xiang Po o el guerrero más fuerte, el maestro legendario, el de la leyenda, el elegido… - Hablaba sin parar.

\- ¡Ya cállate y dile de una vez! – Exclama Tigresa un poco fastidiada.

\- Vale… - Responde con pucheros el panda – Que humor el tuyo…

\- ¡Que dijiste! – Contesta un poco enojada la felina.

\- Nada… no dije nada – Afirma Po un poco asustado.

\- Hahahaha – Ríe Lixue – Ustedes sí que son algo graciosos.

Po solo sonríe por este último comentario, mientras que Tigresa volvía a poner su típica expresión.

\- Ahora bien – Vuelve a hablar seriamente el panda - Soy Po y soy el guerrero dragón, además de ser el maestro de este palacio.

\- ¡Enserio! – Exclama Lixue muy emocionada y con ojos que brillaban – Yo ya sabía que eras el guerrero dragón… pero no tenía idea de que fueras el maestro que cuida de este legendario palacio, pensé que lo era el maestro Shifu.

\- Shifu se retiró de maestro del palacio hace un año y ahora viaja por toda China para ayudar a pequeños poblados, solo regresa de vez en cuando para ver cómo está este lugar – Contesta el panda.

\- Y no solo eso… - Habla la felina – En realidad Po no solo cuida del palacio, también es nuestro instructor – Mostrando un brillo de su mano derecha - Él nos enseñó completamente el arte del Chi.

\- ¡Genial! – Exclama totalmente asombrada la loba – ¡Eres genial Po!

\- Lo sé – Responde orgullosamente el panda.

\- Ahora es mi turno – Habla Lixue con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Lixue y al igual que tu Po, yo también tengo un cargo bastante importante.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese cargo? – Pregunta interesado el oso.

Lixue emana de sus brazos la misma aura que uso contra Tigresa, aquella energía dorada pero que mostraba pequeñas manchas moradas. La loba solo procede a contestar:

\- Soy una de las elegidas por el yin y yang… soy la guerrera de la oscuridad –

 **ll**

 _EN ALGUNAS MONTAÑAS_ – _Cerca del valle de la paz_

En algún lugar, no muy lejos del valle de la paz, se encontraba caminando lentamente un panda rojo totalmente lastimado con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

\- Tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible – Apenas podía hablar y mantenerse de pie – Tengo que llegar antes que esos encapuchados – Tosía torpemente – Si no… será demasiado tarde.

Mira una pequeña cueva en la cual hospedarse ya que era muy poca la visibilidad al ser de noche. El panda rojo, se sienta en una pequeña roca para relajarse y al fin poder descansar.

\- Espero poder entregar este mensaje al guerrero dragón – Bostezando – Ojala él pueda detener a este terrible enemigo que se acerca – Empezando a dormirse – El no podrá solo… necesitara ayuda de los otras 2 entidades elegidas por el yin y yang para triunfar… yo… Shifu… tengo que lograr esta misión a como dé lugar…

El panda rojo no puede más y al fin se queda completamente dormido.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Para aquellos que todavía no se han dado cuenta... ya tengo portada para el fic ¡Que emoción! xD**

 **Si quieren ver mas de fondo la portada (ya que fanfiction no visualiza muy bien las imágenes que digamos), solo busquen mi fic en wattpad como kung fu panda y mi historia estará entre los primeros resultados.**

 **El dibujo fue hecho por la usuaria Ani Dragmire de Tumblr, la cual podrán buscar en esa misma red social. La mayoría de sus dibujos son de KFP y en especial TiPo ñ_ñ**

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES:

 **Mr. :** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :p Hahaha que bueno que te guste mi historia y te parezca una droga. Por culpa de la escuela y el poco tiempo libre que tengo, no puedo actualizar el fic muy seguido, pero no te preocupes… no lo dejare ;)

 **Guest:** No te preocupes, a mí también me molesta un poco la actitud melosa de Tigresa y Po en algunas historias y por ello intentare no hacerla algo así. Para que sepas, Po, tampoco esta tan delgado en mi fic (aún conserva parte de aquella panza para que no pierda lo que realmente se reconocía en él) y que bueno que hayas identificado a Lixue… intente hacerla un poco similar a la actitud del panda. Agradezco tu comentario ñ_ñ

 **TheLeyendaryDragonWarrior:** De nuevo… agradezco mucho tu comentario. Intentare hacer mi fic de lo mejor posible y sobre de quien será la ganadora para Po, en el prólogo señale que esta historia será totalmente TiPo pero Tigresa no la tendrá tan fácil para ganarse al panda :'v saludos.

 **Guest (AlienHeart):** Muchas gracias por los comentarios de parte de los 2 AlienHeart xD Intentare agregar más acción a los capítulos que se vendrán de ahora en adelante.

 **PurinNeeChan:** Sois una baka de kokoro sensible :p Acepto con gusto tu abrazo virtual ya que de verdad me sirve para motivarme a continuar mi fic. ¡Muchas gracias! Y te mando un gran saludo de mi parte PurinNeechan c:


	7. Comunicado

Lamento mi asuencia y en especial aquellos fans que siguian esta historia ya que les prometi que no la dejaria. Eliminare este capitulo-mensaje para cuando tenga el siguiente episodio.

pronto continuare este fanfic :'v


End file.
